miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Ouroboros
The Ultimate Lifeform, Adan Eden otherwise known as Ouroboros was a bioterrorist that was the result of many experiements done to create the ultimate lifeform by an unknown and ancient race. Formerly Human, he still retains his human sensibilities, but also grew a hunger for other unworldly desires. (TO BE DONE) Appearance Shape and form mean nothing to him he can change it to whatever his will demands. His original form was a black haired boy with tanned skin, often adorned in golden trinkets due to his Egyptian Royality background. However this changed when he found the Apple and his hair became bleach white and skin also slowly went extremely pale, his eyes changed colour depending on moods, Blue in a calm mood, Yellow being in a hunting mood, red being hungry for biomass. He seems to favor either tall black haired men or a kid with white hair. Though again this is fleeting, the next century it might be something new. Mentality and Personality Eden views himself as a dragon, a monster that has to be killed by a mighty human hero. He views himself as near invincible and has a huge front of self confidence in his abilities, he holds those who are human with strong wills to fight against powers clearly stronger than themselves to the end to defend the ideal of being human. Being immortal, he see's the patterns of the world, nothing changes in his head, having to repeat the same script with nothing new really happening, every time a hero rises up to attempt to defeat him, he will always repeat his famous line "Will you die like a dog or on your feet like a man", the same words uttered when he finally killed his former brother in arms in a duel during his first battle. This cycle of death and rebirth is the point of enlightenment, the Ouroboros essentially, the cycle being for both his own benefit and the benefit of others, being one in the same. He however comes to a revelation during his fight with Judas where he admits he is a coward, it's almost like he admires those who try to defeat him, like he has more respect for them than he does for himself, he likes being defeated by those who have more humanity than he does, he wants to be the biggest dragon possible because if he can be that powerful and still defeated by a human, to solve an argument in his head that the way of being wins and he will be satisfied, indication of the human soul. History He was born of royalty of Seti I dynasty, his name then was Nakhti , he was destined to be Phaorah as he was the eldest and most promising Pharoah to ever grace the sands. He was the secret son of Seti I and a stranger of the north, beyond the sea. After Ramesses was born however, Seti had a hard choice to make, It was either to make his eldest the Prince Regent, even though he was "Half-Royal" or his youngest Ramesses "True Royal". This choice 14 years to make. There was no choice for the Pharoah after a certain event however, Nakhti went missing , Seti searched the entire kingdom looking for his heir. There was no sign of his return after a years of waiting and searching, at the age of 14, Ramesses was appointed Prince Regent, and soon enough became Pharoah. However 2 years into his rule, Ramesses 19th dynasty was in danger, there was a great uprising, lead by the Shedan Pirates, many of the populus and an unknown man known as the Serpent of the Sea.After a brief but bloody campaign, it became clear to Ramesses who the leader was, it was his brother Nakhti.The events leading up to Nakhti's dissapearance was a story of betrayal and a game of succession, while Nakhti did not care for rulership, he did not want to see injustice.Nakhti had a strong belief in the strength of humanity, lest become monsters of the Nile. Only that who is truly human should rule. Seti however favored Nakhti's way of thinking over Ramesses.Ramesses decided to hire Pirates to kidnap his brother and leave him in the desert to die, as he did not want to be directly responsible for his brothers death.Nearly dead, Nakhti only 17 wandered into a strange structure, made of metal and light he found an egg/apple-like thing, dying of hunger, he ate it, where he fell into a coma straight after. He had a dream, a peculiar dream where a godly man from the stars told him that this was the apple of creation, it will not longer limit his humanity as long as he accepts the blood of another.This was the last and only apple of creation, It cannot be replicated and will only work for those of a chosen blood. He will live like no other and never need to fear if he merely feasted on another.Being proud as he was of his humanity, he refused this, though the apple would remain a part of him, he would never accept it.Upon awakening, he felt full of life once more, the heat did not bother him and the hunger was different, he no longer needed to eat but he craved that which the apple cursed him to.He followed a trail, a peculiar animal sense, as if he knows where the pirates were. He ended up at an in old seaside village where he found those who kidnapped him.However they have grown slightly older, how long was he in that coma? He later found out that his brother had taken the Phrone, ragefilled, he used his wits and apple of creation enduced senses and instinct to annex the pirate clans.Then with some stirring of the general populus of the lower standard areas and slaves, he began to build a rebellious force bent on a change in leadership. Rammesses responded, with an army of 100,000 men, civillian, slave or pirate, it did not matter. Those to oppose a God-king was to be shown respect. These were not the days of morality, rather the days of strength. After a brutal campaign, Ramesses had the taste of conquest in his mouth, he destroyed the rebellion and captured his brother. This time he will not show mercy, he sentenced him to death by beheading, he beheaded his comrades and childhood friends first infront of Nakhti, then put over the block himself, the blood still fresh infront of his face as he faced the ground.He had lost, monsters win and only those who forsake humanity win, those who hold onto humanity only known pain, tears and failure. At his edge, he licked the ground, the blood of his comrades as the blade came down. The body and head were thrown into the Nile and Ramesses erased all recorded memory of his brother. Little did he know that his brother was still alive. His head reattached itself in the Nile.Nakhti no longer cared about Egypt, he had forsaken his humanity, with nothing to go back to, he set off on his own path, travelling the world. Being immortal, fallen humanity, it became apparent he could not appreciate people as he used to, as anyone he came to know would eventually die or life long enough to become a monster, become evil and selfish.He lived in a world that was still new, people forake anything in the name of survival and religious belief. Nahkti grew cold to it all, eventually he went from battlefield to battlefield, fighting and killing .He looked for someone who was righteous and human to kill him, not simply dying easily either, he wanted someone to prove him wrong, prove that only humans can overcome monsters like him, only humans can triumph. There was a problem however, he was too powerful, scary, and outright nigh-unkillable. Even so, he would not hold back against those who show their potential. It wasn't until the second world war that anything changes, during this world war, he obtained alot of biomass, by this time he fully realised what exactly his power was. He no longer cared about peoples lives and became a fighting force for hire from both sides of the war, those whom have researched him realised his potential in battle. It was mutual understanding. Until a top secret Nazi research group got interested in having their own force based on him. They got him close to a woman, so close that he began to forget his past, so infatuated, he actually gave her eternal youth, even eternal life if she choses to feed on biomass periodically. However she refused this, in the end even as she died, This made Nakhti, now known as Adam Eden, want to forget this, at this moment, the Nazi researchers offered him a chance to forget, he accepted, but before they could do so, an unknown soldier found Adam Eden and fought him. This fight was calculated, it was a group effort between this mystery man and years of preperation, in the end Adam Eden was defeated, for the first time since his defeat at the hands of Ramesses and his armies, back when he was mortal. This nearly ruined the Nazi organisations plans, the plan B was to use the body of Adam Edens love as she carries the gene in its premature... but permanant state. This defeat was not the end of Adam Edens story, for he was defeated but he was unable to be killed, merely weakened so much so that his biomass reached critically low levels, making him a child again, the Unknown soldier and his associates gave him to a nice couple and told them to raise him with a love for humanity. They created an organisation to keep an eye on Adam Edens growth, seeing him as a potentially valuable ally in a coming battle, but also a great threat if used by the other side. This is the story of Adam Eden finding himself, not remembering his past, no idea of the extent of his powers, a new man, burdened with an old mans mistake and an old mans will. Abilities Power: Biological Manipulation "Can change form to based on the Biomass" -Tentacle manipulation (comes in the form of black snakes) -Can use these to either Impale victims or bind them in tentacle form -Can use these to devour victims in snake form -Can grow these from anywhere on his body but preferred from the back -Can use these to climb any surface -Can use these to see by growing eyes on them. -Can use these to breath Fire, Acid, Posion or Toxic Gases (can also use own mouth to do so) -Superhuman Abilities "Due to his ability to change his biological form, he can make himself beyond the peak of human physicality" -Superhuman Strength, capable of lifting Small houses in a normal human. He can strengthen his legs so much that he can leap buildings. -Superhuman Speed, the maximum speed he can travel is that of just under Mach 1. -Superhuman Reflexes, able to percieve time around 60% faster than humans, capable to dodging automatic fire. -Superhuman Sight, He can spot a missile travelling to him 30 miles away straight forward, not including curvature of the earth -Superhuman Hearing and Smell, He can percieve sounds too high and low for humans, use sonar and he can smell things 25 miles away. -Super Vision, has Tetrachromatic vision, Infared vision, Ultravision and Xray vision, all only hindered by Led or another dense material. -Superbrain, processing information at a maximum of 200% of the human brains maximum processing power, this power is by no means limited and it is theories that if enough biomass is consumed he could singlehandedly be the smartest thing in known space. -Absorbtion "He needs biomass to do these feats, this is his greatest strength and greatest weakness" -Absorbing another living creature grants him the biomass equivelant of that person, compressing it which makes him heavy. -Absorbing another living creature grants him its abilities, taking a "bite" out of one gives him limited use whilst full devouring gives him all of it's abilities. -Absorbing another living creature grants him its memories and personal skill. -Absorbing another living creature grants him the power to create a replica and sometimes even bring back that creature/person by sanctioning his biomass to do so. -Absorbing another living creature grants him its form, he can change into that person if needed